1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial limbs for disabled persons, and to methods for making artificial limbs.
2. The Relevant Technology
Advances in the field of artificial limbs have given rise to a great number of prosthetic solutions for amputees and other disabled persons. These persons need durable, comfortable, and lifelike prosthetics to carry out everyday tasks and lead normal lives. In developing nations, especially those afflicted by prolonged warfare, there is a widespread need for these prosthetics, but they are often far too expensive to be a realistic solution for those with little disposable income. Modern prosthetic legs and feet use compliant mechanisms and other designs made of advanced materials that often must be custom made for the wearer by a skilled prosthetist. These factors magnify the cost of production and maintenance of the prosthesis. They may also have multiple complex parts and mechanisms that can be difficult to adjust to fit the user's needs.
It would therefore be an advantage to have a method to make a relatively inexpensive, comfortable, and effective prosthetic device which can be made, used, and maintained by amputees, or which can be provided to them in a more affordable manner. It would be even further advantage to have a prosthetic device with a minimal number of parts and could be made from a wide range of available materials so that unskilled manufacturers would not find it prohibitively difficult to build and understand its operation. Such a device would also be advantageously adaptable to attach to limbs of varying size, shape, and sensitivity and able to be customized to simulate the natural motion of a wearer's limb.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.